Whispers in the Twilight
by Fire-N-Ice-16
Summary: Skyler Mason was just a normal girl from California. Or so she thought. After being brought into Narnia, she finds that she's anything but ordinary and she learns the truth about her family's past. *Rated M for future chapters and some explicit language*
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This story was inspired by the Narnia fanfictions "Test of Time: The Beginning" by abuchild and "The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe and Time" written by MissPixieM. Title inspired by PEANUT v1.2's Kingdom Hearts fanfics: "The Approaching Night" and "Chasing Shadows at Midnight". Check out these stories if you get the chance; they're really good :) Enjoy the story!  
Love,  
Fire-N-Ice-16

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock buzzing. _Ugh…7 a.m_. I groaned and pressed the "SNOOZE" button then covered my head with my pillow. _Just a few more minutes… _I told myself. _Then I'll get up._ Unfortunately, my mother banged on the door, making me shut my eyes even tighter at the obnoxiously loud sound.

"Skyler Rose Mason, if you do not get up this instant you will be late for your last day of school. You don't want to end your junior year on a bad note," my mother said as she opened the door, leaning against the door frame.

"Mom, I've told you a million-and-one times: no one goes to school on the last day. The only ones who do are the seniors so they can get their diplomas, and the kids who have nothing else to do," I replied, my face now buried into my pillow. "None of my friends will be there today; they all told me. They're going to the beach to celebrate the first day of summer."

"Don't you want to at least say goodbye to Ms. Lendl? She is your favorite teacher after all," my mother retorted.

It was true; Ms. Lendl was my favorite teacher of all time. I mean, she'd been my music teacher since middle school and helped me realize how much I love singing, writing songs, and the performing arts. But that didn't mean I had to go into school to say goodbye to her for the summer. You see, she was also my piano and guitar instructor and I had lessons with her every week.

"Mom, I'm going to see Ms. Lendl tomorrow for my lessons."

"But I thought you had a new song to show her."

This was also true. I had a book (well, several books, actually) filled with original lyrics and music. I showed everything I wrote to Ms. Lendl. She helped me finish songs I was stuck on, encouraged me to keep writing and never doubted me no matter what. I decided to give into my mother's request. I was going to school today at least to see Ms. Lendl and show her the song I had just finished. After that, she would probably let me go home; she was cool that way.

"Fine, Mom, you win," I said, sitting up and rubbing my eyes before touching my feet to the cold hard floor.

"I always do," my mother said with a smile.

Before walking out of my room she noticed I was procrastinating with getting out of my cozy bed.

"Need me to help you?" she asked.

"Mom, I'm sixteen years old and I'm going to be seventeen at the beginning of August. I think I can get myself out of a bed."

"I don't know, you seem to be having some trouble there," she joked.

"Ha, ha, very funny mom," I responded sarcastically. When she saw me get up she left so I could get ready.

I knew my friends were going to laugh at me for going to school on the last day, but I didn't care. In all honesty, I couldn't wait another day to show my song to the greatest teacher in history.

I put on my favorite sundress and a pair of white three-inch wedge heel sandals. The dress was simple yet elegant in a modern type way. It was yellow with a long v-neck cut and four white buttons lined vertically underneath the point of the "V", stopping just above the empire waist. The straps were about as big as the width of three fingers and the dress itself fell at about my mid-thigh. I added blush-pink rose earring studs and a necklace that was a simple chain with a small diamond charm as accessories.

After I was dressed, I touched up my already curly light brown hair with a curling iron. I noticed that it already started to form its natural subtle blonde highlights that appear during the summer. I applied my eye make-up to compliment my chocolate brown eyes, using only natural but noticeable colors. After my eye make-sup was done, I curled my eyelashes and applied mascara. Thanking God that my skin had finally cleared after dealing with acne for six long years, I only needed to put on some light blush on my cheeks. I finished the look with a light pink lipstick and strawberry lip gloss. I made sure to use extra hairspray, as the humidity made my hair frizz, and headed downstairs for breakfast.

My mom was waiting for me in the kitchen, my food already on the table: pancakes and bacon along with a glass of orange-mango juice.

"You look nice," my mother told me as I sat down.

"Thanks, Mom," I replied. "Oh, hello, Chandler," I exclaimed as my golden retriever puppy trotted into the room. He sat next to me as I turned back to my mom. "Dad already at work?" I asked.

"Yes, he had to leave early this morning; needed to prepare for a meeting."

"And Drew," I asked, referring to my older brother who had just finished his freshman year of college.

"He went with Jen, Kyle, Sam, and Ellie to the shore for the weekend. Jen's parents have a house down there and said they could use it," she replied.

I knew she wasn't completely comfortable with the situation. Drew was at a beach house with Jen, who was his girlfriend, and three of his other college friends. This was the first time my mom had let him go anywhere for a whole weekend with his friends; he even commuted to school from home instead of living on campus.

"He'll be fine, Mom," I reassured her. She smiled at me in appreciation.

"I know; he's an adult now, he can make his own decisions." With that, she stood up from the table and placed her dish into the sink. "You better hurry up if you want to make it on time."

"Ok, ok, I'm going," I smiled.

After placing my own dish into the sink, I grabbed my pair of neon pink Ray Ban sunglasses and used them as a headband while I took my keys from their place on the key-hook near the door. I picked up my brown faux leather school bag and made sure that my music books and make-up bag were there before I headed out the door. Chandler tried to stop me, something he had never done before, but I just pet him and turned to leave.

"Bye, Mom! I love you," I yelled as I walked out.

"I love you, too, Sweetheart," she called back and I headed to my car, a light green 2009 VW Beetle.

Little did I know that it would be the last moment I would see her for a long time...

* * *

Cliff-hanger! I hope you liked the first chapter :) Please review to let me know what you think and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people! This story was inspired by the Narnia fanfictions "Test of Time: The Beginning" by abuchild and "The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe and Time" by MissPixieM. Title inspired by PEANUT v1.2's Kingdom Hearts fanfics: "The Approaching Night" and "Chasing Shadows at Midnight". Check out these stories if you get the chance; they're really good :) Enjoy the story!

Love,  
Fire-N-Ice-16

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. And when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell: you don't know oh, oh! You don't know you're beautiful!" I sang with the radio as I put my car in park upon my arrival at the school. The California sun was shining and the weather was absolutely gorgeous. That was until the sky suddenly went dark with clouds.

When I got out of my car, it was freezing, definitely not Los Angeles summer weather. I ran to the trunk of my car and grabbed an old coat that I had left there just before spring.

_Lucky me_ _that I totally forgot to bring this into the house_, I thought.

I snatched an extra blanket that was back there as well and shoved it into my bag after I put on my coat. My feet were cold, but fortunately I had also left a pair of my short grey UGG boots in the backseat. I switched them out for my sandals and placed the wedges in my bag underneath the blanket.

I started to wonder why the weather had suddenly gone awry. Then I felt it, the earth started moving; shaking. Of course, earthquakes are quite common in California, especially in the Los Angeles area, but in the sixteen years I lived there no earthquake compared to this one.

I suddenly felt myself being pulled and I started to fall. It took me longer than I expected to hit the ground, and when I did, it was covered in snow. I looked up and noticed I was in a forest and next to me was a tall black street lamp. But it wasn't like the lampposts that I had seen in California. No, it looked like it was from the 18th or 19th century or something, like a prop for a movie or stage play.

I stood up and brushed the snow off of my coat and dress, also readjusting my bag on my shoulders in the process. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes behind me. My body tensed.

"Hello?" I called out, turning toward the source of the noise. "Who's there?"

A small fox jumped out from the bushes and I relaxed.

"Oh, it's just a fox," I said, bending down so I could get a better look at it. "I don't suppose you know where I am little guy, do you?" I smiled half-heartedly, knowing this creature would not give me any response…or so I thought.

"You're in Narnia," the fox said. I nearly passed out. _Did this fox just speak to me? No, I'm just dreaming. There's no way that a fox could talk. There's just no way._

"Ok, I must be hallucinating. I must've just fallen on the ground and hit my head during the earthquake and this is all some sort of dream. I've got to stop watching 'Alice in Wonderland' and 'The Wizard of Oz' before going to sleep." I shook my head in disbelief, hoping that I would soon wake up.

"This isn't a dream, girl," the fox spoke. "This is Narnia. What is your name?"

_Great, now the magical talking dream fox is asking me who I am._

"Skyler Mason," I replied. "And you are?"

"My name is Cato," the animal responded in his British accent. He examined me for a moment. "You look much different from the humans I've seen."

"There are other humans here?" Hopefully it was a person I could talk to who would actually make sense as opposed to a talking woodland creature.

"There hadn't been for centuries. Then all of a sudden, four of them showed up from Aslan-knows-where. You make five, but not only do you dress differently from them, you speak strangely as well."

"This coming from a fox who sounds like a British monarch," I muttered under my breath. Cato must've heard me because he chuckled slightly. "So, do you think I'm going to wake up soon or…?"

Cato looked at me confused.

"Are you deaf? I told you, this isn't a dream. You're in Narnia. Everything you're experiencing right now is 100 percent real."

Something in my gut told me to believe him. I didn't know why, but I had a strange feeling that he was right and I was fully awake. I wasn't knocked out from the earthquake; I wasn't at home in bed dreaming up this whole situation. This was actually happening. I was in a fairytale land with talking animals.

"How do I get home?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, to be honest. For now, the best thing to do is to take you to the Beavers'. They are with the other humans," Cato replied. He seemed so serious, like it was of utmost importance that we find these beavers. But it was really hard to take him seriously considering he was a small fox. "We best be off."

* * *

So Skyler's in Narnia and off to find the Beavers and the Pevensies. What's in store for them when they meet? Don't forget to review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! This story was inspired by the Narnia fanfictions "Test of Time: The Beginning" by abuchild and "The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe and Time" by MissPixieM. Title inspired by PEANUT v1.2's Kingdom Hearts fanfics: "The Approaching Night" and "Chasing Shadows at Midnight". Check out these stories if you get the chance; they're really good :) Enjoy the story!

Love,  
Fire-N-Ice-16

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It wasn't long before we could hear voices ahead of us. Cato had been scanning the woods as we were walking as if there was a threat hiding in the shadows. It made me nervous.

Cato jumped through the bushes, probably giving a small scare to whoever was on the other side.

"This is what becomes of those who cross the witch," I heard him say. _Perfect, first the talking fox, and now a witch. This is beginning to sound like a Disney movie,_ I thought.

"Take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters," a small yet unyielding male voice warned.

"Relax, I'm one of the good guys," Cato answered.

"Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones," the other voice retorted.

"An unfortunate family resemblance," the fox responded.

I decided not to wait behind the bushes any longer. Cato was the only one I knew in Narnia and I couldn't shake the feeling that someone or some_thing_ was watching me. I didn't want to wait alone a second more.

"Cato? Is everything ok?" I questioned, emerging from the snow-covered bushes. Six pairs of eyes stared at me, five shocked. I realized that the male voice to which Cato was speaking belonged to none other than a beaver. There was a second beaver that appeared more feminine, and I assumed it was the male beaver's mate or wife, I suppose.

Cato turned his gaze from me to the male beaver once again. The other three pairs of eyes did not belong to more animals, thankfully for my sake. They were humans; two girls and one boy. The youngest girl appeared to be nine and the older girl looked to be possibly fifteen years old. The boy appeared to be my age, maybe older; sixteen, seventeen tops. Even when Cato began to speak again, the boy left his bright blue eyes on me for a moment more than the girls, whom I guessed were his sisters since they shared a family likeness.

"Yes, another human," Cato said, gesturing to me, which made me slightly uncomfortable. "We can argue breeding later. We've got to move."

That's when I heard the sound of a struggling animal, coming from underneath a barrel that possibly covered an underground path.

"What did you have in mind?" The blue eyed, dirty blonde haired boy asked the fox.

Cato looked up at a tall tree. "Right, up you get," he ordered, sweeping away our footprints that were in the snow.

The boy helped the girls into the tree then turned to me.

"You're next," he said looking at my dress for a slight moment. It wasn't in a dirty way, no, it was more curious and confused.

I nodded my head in agreement and set my hands on his shoulders as I placed one foot into his interlocked fingers. He hoisted my 5'3" self up and I climbed up onto a higher branch. He effortlessly brought himself up and followed my lead but made sure to stay close to the other two girls.

The barrel burst out of the ground and shattered as a pack of evil-looking wolves jumped from the hole. They snarled and surrounded Cato. My heart began to race, feeling nervous for the poor fox. These wolves were huge and he was so small.

"Evening, gents; lost something have we?" Cato asked casually.

"Don't patronize me," the wolf who appeared to be the leader growled. "I know where your allegiance lies. We're looking for some humans."

"Humans here in Narnia? Now that's some valuable information don't you think?" Cato chuckled and was unexpectedly grasped in one of the Hench-wolves' mouths. The younger girl let out a gasp and was silenced by the blue eyed boy. Cato whimpered and I winced, not wanting to see him hurt.

"Your reward is your life. It's not much," the leader evilly chuckled, "but still...where are the fugitives?"

Cato waited a moment, and we thought he was going to give us up.

"North, they ran north," he exhaled and I relaxed to some extent.

"Smell them out," the wolf commanded his pack and they ran off after the Hench-wolf had thrown Cato aside like he was some worthless trash. Once they were gone, I scrambled down the tree, reaching my new furry friend before the others.

"Cato," I almost sobbed, restraining myself from crying. I pet his copper colored fur.

"I'll be fine, dear, don't you worry about me," he responded and got himself up off the ground. "Maybe we should get a fire going."

I nodded and heard the others drop down from the tree behind me. I could feel their stares boring into the back of my head. I turned and they still looked wonderingly at me.

"A third Daughter of Eve?" the female beaver asked.

"Daughter of Eve…? My mom's name is Sandra," I replied confused.

"What did you say your name was?" the male beaver asked.

"I didn't," I replied. _I'm having a conversation with beavers. This is totally normal…not!_ "I'm Skyler, Skyler Mason."

"Hmmm…Mason…such a familiar name," the male beaver responded, though I think he was wondering his thoughts aloud.

"Ok…" I unsurely reply. "So can someone please explain to me what's going on? I mean one minute I'm getting out of my car to go to school and the next a freak earthquake hits and I'm suddenly pulled here. And why were those wolves chasing you guys anyway? And why are you dressed so weird? Fur coats; are you _serious_? Who even still wears fur coats?" The questions poured out of my mouth before I had a chance to filter them. I was so freaked out, I couldn't help it.

"We're dressed strangely? Look at what you're wearing! People would believe you're a pin up girl or worse. Didn't your mother teach you to dress appropriately?" the older girl said and gestured to my yellow sundress.

Was she seriously judging me? Something told me I was going to be getting a lot of opinions from her about several things…she's just like all the stuck up snobs from back home, living in Beverly Hills thinking that they're so much better than everyone else. I had only had just met this chick, and already I couldn't stand her.

"Susan," the younger girl warned from behind her.

"Ok this dress is a bit short, but come on," I responded, hands on my hips in disbelief.

"Should expect this from a Yank," Susan bit back.

"Susan, that's quite enough," the blonde boy stepped out in front of her and she rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me," she replied with a bitter attitude. "I just don't see why we're wasting our time with her when Edmund is off with that awful witch." Susan stormed off; throwing her arms up in the air in frustration and went to search for firewood.

"Sorry about my sister. Our brother, Edmund, ran off to the White Witch and she's quite upset about the whole situation. She's not usually so…direct," the boy told me.

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it," I replied, folding my arms.

"I'm Peter Pevensie of Finchley," he held out his hand.

"I'm Skyler Mason. I'm from Los Angeles, California, but I was born and raised in New Jersey. My dad got a really good job offer so we moved about four years ago," I babbled nervously and shook his outstretched hand. He chuckled slightly at my flustered state and I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks.

Since we were trying to protect ourselves from those wolves, I hadn't gotten a good look at Peter. But as I shook his hand I noticed how handsome he was; tall with sandy blonde hair that fell cleanly across his forehead, a stunning smile that would make any girl swoon and crystal clear ocean blue eyes that took your breath away.

"And I'm Lucy Pevensie!" The young girl whom I thought would be shy, excitedly bounced out from behind her brother and shook my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Skyler."

"Nice to meet you too, Lucy," I smiled. Such a sweet girl; she was nothing like her older sister who had happened to be walking back from gathering firewood. Susan shot me a stinging glare and turned away.

"So why were those wolves chasing after you?" I ask, taking a seat on a stump.

"They're the Witch's secret police force," Mr. Beaver explained to me. "She's after the Kings and Queens of Narnia."

I sat confused for a moment before Lucy filled me in, "It's part of a prophecy."

They all continued to tell me the 'prophecy' of the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve being the true kings and queens of Narnia, which were apparently the Pevensie siblings.

"Ok, so you Pevensies are the true leaders of Narnia and the Witch wants you dead so she can rule? Am I on the right track so far?" I asked and the others, except for Susan who kept her arms crossed and her head turned away from me, nodded. "How did you get mixed up in all this?"

"It's a bit of a long story, actually," Peter said, looking at the ground and avoiding my gaze.

"Our dad is fighting in the war and the bombings were getting bad, so our mum sent us to live on the countryside to be safe and—"

"Lucy, hush, we don't need to explain ourselves to _her_," Susan hissed at her sister.

Peter gave Susan a piercing glare and finished for Lucy, "And we stumbled into a wardrobe which brought us here."

"Hold on a second. What bombings are going on near you? Don't you live in England? I thought the only bombings that were happening were in Afghanistan and other parts of the Middle East." I was seriously lost with their story.

"Afghanistan? Middle East? What are you on about? Haven't you heard of The Blitz? Where have you been?" Peter looked at me like I had been living underneath a rock. That's when it hit me.

"Holy shit," I said, making sure to cover Lucy's ears. Susan sneered and I heard the beavers gasp. Only Peter cracked a smile at my words of surprise.

"Such a crude girl, using improper language such as that," I could hear Susan say to herself, but loud enough so that everyone else could listen to her.

"Ok, that settles it. I'm officially insane. Because there is no possible way in hell that you three are from the 1940's. No way," I began pacing at that point, shaking my head and holding my backpack like a teddy bear.

"Are all Americans this unusual?" Lucy asked Peter. He only chuckled and shrugged his broad shoulders while he looked at me prattle to myself and walk back and forth.

"Skyler…Sky…SKYLER," Cato called and snapped me out of my trance.

"What is it, Cato?" I asked.

"Is something troubling you," he asked fully composed. I almost went off the deep end.

"Oh, no," I laughed sarcastically. "Everything's wonderful!"

"Sarcasm," Cato asked Peter and Lucy. They nodded. "What's wrong, Skyler?"

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! They're from 1940! And _when_ do you think I'm from? Take a guess." They all remained silent. "No takers? Fine, I'll tell you. I'm from 2012; the 21st century! World War II has been over for a little more than 65 years!"

"Wait just a moment. Are you saying that you're from the future?" Peter asked me.

"Either I'm from the future or you're from the past. Either way you look at it…" I trailed off.

"You can't honestly believe this rubbish can you, Peter?" Susan finally had turned around, arms folded across her chest in doubt.

"Well I do!" Lucy exclaimed, jumping up from her seat next to Peter on a log.

"It does explain a lot," Peter said.

"You can't be serious," Susan responded.

"It explains the way she's dressed, how she speaks. I believe her."

"And if you think this dress is short, you should see what all the girls at my school wear. Talk about inappropriate," I added, but Susan just scoffed and turned away again.

I took a breath, closing my eyes and massaging my temples with my fingers. When I looked up, my gaze met Peter's for a moment, but I panicked and quickly turned to Cato.

It was strange. In that single moment, the look in Peter's eyes told me that his opinion of me changed. At first, he was almost appalled by me, much like Susan. But that look…it was different. He seemed intrigued by me…maybe.

"So…the wolves," Peter said to fill the awkward tension that was filling the air.

"The badgers, they were helping Tumnus. And the Witch got here before I did—OW!" Cato yelped as Mrs. Beaver attended to his wounds.

"Are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"Well, I wish I could say that their bark is worse than their bite," he joked in response, though he yelped again when Mrs. Beaver cleaned a more sensitive wound.

"Oh, stop your squirming," Mrs. Beaver chided at him. "You're worse than Beaver on bath day."

"Worst day of the year," Mr. Beaver shuddered, making us all laugh.

"Thank you for your kindness," Cato said, getting up. "But I'm afraid that's all the cure I have time for."

"You're leaving?" I was afraid to let him go. He was the only one seemed to actually like me out of everyone that I had met so far. Plus, I couldn't bear the thought of him running into those wolves again…he reminded me of my puppy, Chandler. I didn't want him to just go running off on his own.

"It has been a pleasure, your Majesties, and an honor," he responded, bowing to Peter, Lucy and Susan. "But time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." The beavers gasped.

"You've seen Aslan?" one asked.

"What's he like?" questioned the other.

"Like everything we've ever heard," Cato smiled. "You'll be glad to have him in the battle by your side against the Witch."

"But we're not planning on fighting against any witch," Susan protested.

"I'm with her on this one," I agreed, though I couldn't stand the smug look my comment had brought to Susan's face.

"But King Peter, the prophecy," Cato reasoned.

"We can't go to war without you," Mr. Beaver begged.

Peter shifted his gaze from the beavers and Cato to his sisters then back again. "We just want our brother back." Cato looked to me next.

"I'm sorry, I just want to go back home," I told him. His eyes turned sad.

"I take my leave then," Cato said at last, and with that, he was off.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people! This story was inspired by the Narnia fanfictions "Test of Time: The Beginning" by abuchild and "The Lion, The Witch, The Wardrobe and Time" by MissPixieM. Title inspired by PEANUT v1.2's Kingdom Hearts fanfics: "The Approaching Night" and "Chasing Shadows at Midnight". Check out these stories if you get the chance; they're really good :) Enjoy the story!

Love,  
Fire-N-Ice-16

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So what do we do now?" I asked once Cato's footsteps could no longer be heard.

"We continue to Aslan. He'll know how to get Edmund back and send you home." Mr. Beaver stood ready to leave.

I was exhausted and didn't want to start walking, but I wanted to avoid those wolves more.

"I'm tired," Lucy yawned.

"Come along, Lu. We've got a long walk ahead of us." Peter took his youngest sister's hand and began walking.

I smiled at Lucy. I had empathy for her; it had been a long day for all of us. Just then, Peter caught my gaze and our eyes locked. I felt a blush form upon my cheeks and quickly averted my eyes from his. I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his face. I was about to turn back to him when I heard Mr. Beaver call me.

"You said your last name was…Mason, correct?" he asked.

"That's right," I answered.

"And that your mother's name was…?"

"Sandra," I finished for him.

"Ah, yes, Sandra. By any chance, is your father named Laurence?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. _How could he know something like that?_

"How did you know?" I asked in astonishment. He was holding valuable information, I just knew it.

"Sandra Jones and Laurence Mason were Generals in Narnia nearly two and a half decades ago for Aslan's army when we first tried to overthrow the Witch. Very much in love, those two were, let me tell you. Aslan himself married them, you know," he went on and I waited for him to continue his story.

"After some time, they disappeared, never to be seen again. Many thought the Witch had captured them; others said they decided to go into hiding considering your mother was pregnant."

"She was pregnant when she left Narnia?" I questioned.

"That's right; it was about maybe fifty years ago. How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"An older brother, his name is Drew. He's almost nineteen. But, how could that add up?"

"Time moves differently in Narnia in comparison to your world, dear."

My mind was racing. My parents had actually been in Narnia before. Aslan married them. I wondered why they hadn't told me or Drew, but then thinking back to my reaction when I was thrown into Narnia myself only hours ago, I understood.

"Well, if you ask me, I'd say you were brought here to take your parents' places as general. Who knows? Maybe your brother is here, too."

"That's not possible."

"More impracticable things have happened in Narnia," he reminded me.

"Well, I can't argue with that. I _am_ talking to a beaver, and back home they don't say very much," I joked. Mr. Beaver chuckled at this.

We stopped at a vacant cave for the night. It was cold, so I pulled out the blanket that was in my bag. A few of my song books fell out as well. Peter picked them up.

"What are these?" he asked me as he began to flip through the pages of one of my leather covered books.

"Please," I said and he shut the book. "D-don't touch those."

"Are they your diaries?" Lucy asked me. I put the blanket around the two of us.

"Sort of…they're my song books. Anything I feel or experience, I write down in the form of lyrics and music." They all gave me unreadable looks. "It's strange, I know…"

"Very," I heard Susan mutter under her breath.

"It's not strange at all," Peter reassured me with a smile. "Is it alright if we hear one?"

"Oh, I don't think you'll like them…"

"Nonsense," Mrs. Beaver chipped. "Give it a go!"

"If you insist…" I mumbled, cheeks turning beet red. I turned to a page in my book; the page with the newly written song that I was planning on showing Ms. Lendl: Safe and Sound. I took a breath and went for it.

"I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, 'I'll never let you go'  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window  
Darling, everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooooh (x 2)  
Aah (x 2)  
Ooooh (x 2)  
Aah (x 2)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
ooooh (x 12)"

They were all silent for a moment, all with tears in their eyes; even Susan. I guess it was a song we could all relate to.

"My cousin went off to war in the Middle East," I said at last, tears forming in my eyes as well. "A sniper shot him in the back and the bullet went straight to his heart. He didn't make it…he was 25 years old and his daughter had just turned 1…but I know he's where he needs to be. He's safe and sound and watching over me every day."

"I'm so sorry, Skyler," Peter said, resting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I didn't know that to say, remembering that his father was off fighting in World War II. I squeezed his hand in reassurance and gave him a weak smile which he returned. Susan didn't even bother to scoff or retort a response.

It wasn't long before we were all asleep, bodies exhausted from walking and eyes tired from tears. Lucy was on my right side, curled up next to me underneath the blanket. Susan was on the other side of the cave, sleeping closer to the beavers. Peter was on my left.

"Rise and shine, humans," I heard Mr. Beaver say. It must've been morning already. "It's time to get a move on."

It wasn't until I woke up that I realized I had rested my head on Peter's shoulder during the night, and his head was on top of mine. We both shot up with red faces, not meeting each other's gazes. Lucy giggled and Susan just rolled her eyes at us. But Susan's response had no effect on me whatsoever.

I stood and gathered my things, triple checking that I wasn't leaving any of my books behind. I was sure Susan was growing even more frustrated with me, but I didn't care; she would never understand how important those books were to me.

I was sure that everyone had already gone ahead and hadn't noticed I wasn't part of the group. But as I stepped out from the cave, I saw a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at me.

* * *

Safe and Sound is a song by Taylor Swift. I guess that Taylor Swift doesn't exist in this stoy universe because Skyler is the writer of songs she performs...Anyway, don't forget to review :)


End file.
